


I Know It's Over

by flushots



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Vent Post, i need to write will more, nico is fun to write, slight solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flushots/pseuds/flushots
Summary: There was no way. Absolutely no way in Hell -- the Underworld, whatever -- that things have changed in the past couple of decades. There was no way people were just...okay with men liking men, or women liking women.(Warning ! this post heavily talks about homophobic thoughts, if that is something of which makes you uncomfortable please do not read !)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	I Know It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHH see i told u id make better works  
> this was a vent that i wrote in 23 minutes, skillful ik  
> the titles r just going 2 b song titles now
> 
> I Know It's Over -- Jeff Buckley
> 
> again, this post heavily talks of internalized homophobia, please be aware and do not read ahead if you arent a fan of homophobia.

Maybe liking men wasn't as bad as he deemed it to be. 

Maybe, just maybe, liking men was something everyone felt. Maybe they were simply too embarrassed to admit to it, seeing as though liking that of the opposite sex had been society’s ‘norm’ for so long. 

Or maybe Nico was sick in the head. His thoughts infected with the thought of liking men. Maybe he was cursed when he was younger, and this was the result. 

There was no way. Absolutely no way in Hell -- the Underworld, whatever -- that things have changed in the past couple of decades. There was no way people were just...okay with men liking men, or women liking women. It was a sick illness infecting one’s mind of foolish thoughts and horrendous imaginations. 

For Gods sake, even Nico -- one of those sickly people who were cursed with such an awful sickness -- thought it was disgusting. It was gross. It wasn't normal. It was unacceptable. 

And yet, as he stared into the abyss, thinking of the thought of one man’s lips pressing against his own. His body felt warm. His chest felt tight in absolute delight of such a fantasy and his mind was like mush. 

He wanted a man to take his hands and cup Nico’s cheeks. He wanted a man to dance with him under the moonlight. To lead him through the darkness of the night with such cautious steps and an overly delicate touch. He wanted a man to drag his hands down and around Nico’s neck as they kissed. Bodies pressed against each other while music played in the background, the kiss causing their hearts to beat outside of their chest. 

Such sickening thoughts, and yet his want for this only grew as moments passed. 

How would his sister think of him? 

How would his mother think of him? 

His father, Hades himself, how would he think of Nico di Angelo and his contaminated headspace?

Would they hate him?

Would they love him?

So many questions of which would forever be left unanswered. So many thoughts exploited in his mind. 

Nico felt sick. 

Nico was sick. 

His mind hurt. 

He wanted a break. 

“Nico!” A familiar voice called over. Nico, a sheepish expression on his face, looked towards the sound of the voice. 

There was a moment of silence before Nico let out a breath he had been holding in this whole time. 

His break was here. The one thing that unknowingly kept Nico from breaking into insanity was here. 

He stood to his feet, dusting off his legs and making his way to Will Solace. 

Who knew such an annoying man could make Nico so happy? Who knew someone as stupid, hypocritical, aggravating, talkative, handsome, delicate, comforting, and loveable as Will Solace could brighten Nico’s day just by his presence? It made no sense. No one was supposed to love him, he was supposed to love no one. And yet, here he was, his arms snaking around the Blond’s waist. Cheek being pressed against his chest. With multiple kisses now being received on the top of his head. 

Maybe he was sick. 

Maybe they were both sick. 

But at this point, Nico didn't care. If this is what the sickness gave him, then he never wanted to be cured.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drink water and tell me u love me in the comments


End file.
